Structures (e.g., homes, hotels, motels, office buildings, etc.) contain devices designed to provide comfortable living conditions. Such devices can, for example, provide security and/or control temperature, lighting, ventilation, and/or humidity, among others. A person's interaction with (or comfort within) a structure can include interaction with these devices.
Some previous approaches to personalizing interaction with a structure seek to enhance user interaction by automating the structure and/or devices within the structure. Using previous approaches, a person may need to physically interact with sensors, controllers, actuators, and/or other devices. Alternatively, previous approaches may employ custom-built hardware which may be costly to manufacture and/or install.